Batgirl: The Girls and Women of Justice (Spin-Off film)
While Batman and Superman are away, Batgirl and Supergirl are the world's last hope as the Queen of Fables strikes! Characters: Heroes: *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Mae Whitman) - the main protagonist, teams up with Supergirl, and helps her control her powers *Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Colleen O'Shuganessy) - the deuteragonist, a girl who lives in an orphanage, and gets help from Batgirl to learn how to control them to be like her cousin, Superman, she is based on her Silver Age Counterpart *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Vicki Lewis) - acts as a mentor of the girls, to tell them it's not the outfit that makes a hero it's having people see past it that makes them heroes. *Mari McCabe/Vixen (Cree Summer) - She acts like the big sister of the two girls and always warns them about having "too much junk in the trunk" so they would be careful with size of their uniforms *Koriand'r/Starfire (Hynden Walch) - Princess of Tamaran, and ex-girlfriend of Nightwing who always asks Batgirl what she sees in him. *Shiera Hall/Hawkgirl (Danika McKeller) - daughter of Carter and Shyara Hall, who is in training with Batgirl and Supergirl *Metal Men: in the teaser only **Gold (Lex Lang) **Platinum (Hynden Walch) - teams up with Batgirl when the rest of the Metal Men are down by Brimstone **Mercury (Corey Burton) **Tin (Dee Bradley Baker) **Iron (Brian Bloom) **Lead (Bill Fagerbakke) Villains: *Queen of Fables (Katie Higgens) - the film's main antagonist, She is freed from the world of Stories and traps all the people of Metropolis and Gotham into her world, her goal is to discover who is more fair than Snow White. *Priscilla Rich/Cheetah (Morena Baccarin) - She makes a bargain with the Queen in exchange for Wonder Woman, Vixen makes her an example of "Junk in the Trunk". *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Nika Futterman) - Cheetah's rival who is refered as a "Cat Prom Dress wearing Queen" which she is later revealed throught the series that she was never Selina Kyle, but Patience Walters. *Leslie Willis/Livewire (Nikki Manaj) - former pop star now criminal who goes up against the two protagonists. *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Sheena Easton) - Livewire's partner in crime, who formally was called Scream Queen. *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Jennifer Hale) - changes her look and states "it was old fashioned". *Claire Selton/Volcana (Pamela Aldon) - She was a former scientist now a Fire elemental. *Komand'r/Blackfire (Hynden Walch) - aids the Queen and then gives the Queen a brand new crystal. *Brimstone (John DiMaggio) - seen in teaser only *Royal Flush Gang - thwarted by Batgirl and Supergirl when they were defeated on the bridge. *Punch and Jewelee - thwarted by Batgirl and Supergirl when they were holding a retirement home hostage. *Bruno Mannheim - thwarted by Batgirl and Supergirl when he were robbing the Metropolis Bank. Supporting Characters: *Lois Lane (Sirenia Irwin) - gets berated by Supergirl. *Jimmy Olsen (Alexander Polinsky) - gets a wedgie for not apologizing for falling for Luthor's plan. *Bibbo Bibbkowski (Grant Moninger) - who stated that he still had faith since the Red Kryptonite event. *GCPD: **Commissioner Jim Gordon (Jim Meskimen) - Barbara's father, he wears a suit similar to the one in the 60's series, he starts suspecting his daughter is Batgirl. **Detective Harvey Bullock (Fred Tatasciore) - who was debating whether or not Supergirl is really an alien. *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Diedrich Bader) - while Batgirl and Supergirl keep watch of both Gotham and Metropolis, he and Superman deal with Prof. Ivo and Amazo. *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Roger Rose) - while Batgirl and Supergirl keep watch of both Gotham and Metropolis, he and Batman were dealing with Prof. Ivo and Amazo. Teaser: When the rest of the Metal Men are knocked down, Platinum is the last one standing, as she and Batgirl have to stop Brimstone from melting the Earth's core. Main Plot: While Batman and Superman are away, Batgirl and Supergirl are the world's only hope, when the Queen of Fables seeks to recreate the city into her own image, and they have to rely on some girlfriends to help as some female villains are working for her. Trivia: *Theme song heroines: Fire, Ice, Vixen, Black Canary, Stargirl, Starfire, Huntress, Batwoman, Hawkgirl, Big Barda Category:Movies